


The Simple Things

by rushlwms



Series: Simple Things (Fandom Compilation) [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, Inspired by Music, M/M, New Beginnings, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9969629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushlwms/pseuds/rushlwms
Summary: The final battle is over. Victory has been won. So what now?





	

     Four weeks have past since the last and most epic battle with the Decepticons. The Autobots had won by the very thinnest of margins. Their victory was not without its losses. Many of the earlier days were spent mourning the mechanisms who were off-lined and no longer with them. Leadfoot, Cliffjumper, Jetfire, and Jolt. Evac, Wheeljack, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen. These were but a few of the names of those most sorely missed.

     Time continued to tick pass and those mechanisms still online began pondering what would come next. For Decepticons like Shockwave and Starscream, they wondered if they would see their sparks extinguished like that of their leader or would they become slaves to the opposing side. Neither was a palatable outcome.

     The Decepticons were not alone in their brooding. The remaining Autobots could be lumped into two groups; Those that pondered the “big” things like rebuilding or finding a new home world and those that chose to dwell on more personal matters, matters of the spark – the “simple” things. Jazz was a member of the latter group.

     One day he found himself sitting on the edge of a cliff which overlooked the desert valley where the last epic battle had been fought and won. While he felt like he should be focusing on matters like trying to rebuild and repopulate, his processor dwelled instead on one specific line of thought. The idea that neither he nor his fellow Autobots had to ever be lonely again. They didn't have to hide their feelings for one another anymore. No longer did they have to fear that the object of their affections would be targeted by enemy spies if their secrets leaked out. They didn't have to settle for a quick frag in an unsurveilled supply closet to release emotional stress and physical frustration. The opportunity to truly bond with someone was now back on table. With that line of thought unrelenting in his processor Jazz decided to make it known to his own object of affection.

    The following day, Jazz recorded his sparkfelt words onto a datapad and slid it under the office door of his intended. Now, he just had to await a response and hope that his feelings were reciprocated and his desires shared. With the deed done, Jazz quickly slipped away before being caught.

   The datapad was immediately noticed and picked up off the floor. The occupant quickly opened his office door but saw no one in the hall. The office mech then closed the door behind him and pushed play on the media file. An instrumental began to play and then Jazz's voice could be heard singing over the music.

 

He said:

“I don't wanna noble.  
I don't wanna a pleasure bot.  
We've already won the battle.  
Now, I just wanna win your spark.  
Yeah!

I say I just want someone true.  
I say I just want someone --

To drink with me babe,  
And lay with me babe,  
And laugh with me babe.  
I just want the simple things.

  
To drink with me babe,  
And laugh with me baby,  
And lay with me babe.  
Cuz I just want the simple things.  
And I just want you!

  
Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah.  
I want you.  
Oh,Yeah. Yeah.

So, what'cha say?”

 

     Prowl stood there awestruck by Jazz's simple serenade. He almost glitched but was able to regain his composure at the very last moment. 

     _What an I supposed to say? How does one respond to that? I do love him. I would infinitely enjoy spending eternity with him and now there's no reason not to. But how do I express myself so uniquely as he did while still making myself just as clear? I don't want him to have any doubt about my feelings towards him._

     Prowl's tactical network processor was running at maximum output. It wasn't just good for planning war games and infiltration scenarios. Now it was being employed to plan a tactical maneuver that would express, without a shadow of a doubt, just how much he shared Jazz's feeling and desires to be together.

     Once his processor was finished with the calculations, Prowl knew what he had to do. He would respond to Jazz in kind. He was no singer or musician and his actions would be completely out of character. He even felt himself silly to even consider this plan. But his tact net gave him a 99.9997% probability that Jazz would completely lose his ball bearings and receive him with open arms without question or doubt in his heart. So he went for it. A few hours later Prowl commed Jazz to ask for his whereabouts. 

     Jazz was back at the cliff enjoying the unusually cool breeze flowing over the desert landscape as he sat on the cliff's edge. Not long after their brief communication, Prowl had arrived. Jazz looked up at him with an unabashed smile. Jazz was just about to stand but Prowl just shook his helm and told him to remain seated. He then extended his arm and handed Jazz the same datapad that he had previously slipped under Prowl's office door. Jazz threw him a quizzical look.

    “It's my response.”

    “Do I wanna hear it?” asked Jazz as his spark began to rotate faster within his chest.

    “I don't know. Do you?"

     Jazz took the pad from Prowl's hand and just stared at it. He refused to push the illuminated play button. Sensing his reluctance, Prowl placed both his hands upon Jazz's shoulders and Jazz could feel Prowl's em field buzzing all around him. It was then that Jazz finally found the courage to push play. The same instrumental began to play in the background but now his voice was replaced by Prowl's.

 

He said:  
“Now I don't need a noble.  
I don't need a warrior bot.  
Just be a tough act to follow.  
You know, a free spirit with a wild heart.  
Alright? 

I say I just want someone real, someone true.  
I say I just want someone now –

  
To laugh with me baby,  
Lay with me baby,  
Bond with me baby.  
I just want the simple things.

  
So laugh with me baby,  
Lay with me baby,  
Bond with me baby.  
I just want the simple things.  
I just want you!  
Look at me baby.

I just want you!  
You. You. You.

Oh, I want you baby.  
You, alright?  
I just want you.

All of you!

 

     As the music began to fade Jazz turned his helm to once again look up at Prowl. The smile that greeted him had Jazz scrambling to his feet. Once face to face, both Jazz and Prowl wrapped their arms around the others' midsection and pulled each other in tightly. While standing on the cliff's edge, they each in turn began reciting their lyrics as the melody played in their processors.  
  
    Finally, they both got what they wanted. And they just wanted the simple things.

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by the song "Simple Things" by Miguel. Lyrics have been slightly modified to suit the characters.


End file.
